


Burning Up (For You Baby)

by AGayMessTBH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Firefighter Iwaizumi, M/M, alternative universe, trigger warning building fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayMessTBH/pseuds/AGayMessTBH
Summary: “How many do you want?”Oikawa turned his attention to the firefighter in front of him. He was built, black shirt straining against his biceps, and he was wearing a red apron to sell the wholesome vibe of the fundraiser. He was handsome too, in a boyish and charming way. His hair, though not styled in the slightest, looked soft to the touch. Oikawa blinked, as his mind caught up to what he was asked. Takeru frowned, and tugged Oikawa’s hand.“Oh, uh two each?” Oikawa laughed slightly, trying to cover up the fact that he was just oogling this poor firefighter.The firefighter didn’t respond, and began to make the pancakes. His muscles tugged at his shirt while he worked, and when he bent over to get more pancake batter his shirt shifted to reveal a taught back. Oikawa nearly drooled.“Syrup and butter are at the end of the line. Thank you for the support,” The firefighter set the paper plates down in front of Oikawa and Takeru.Oikawa then decided he was in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Burning Up (For You Baby)

“Thanks again for babysitting. I know he’s getting older and can look after himself, but I just worry. He’s a lot like you were when you were a kid.” Oikawa’s sister was just finishing putting her lipstick on while Oikawa watched.

“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s cool and popular?”

“He’s clumsy and a little aloof,” His sister replied, and flicked Oikawa’s forehead.

“I was captain of the volleyball team!”

“You fell outside just last week and cried when you ripped your favorite pants.”

“They were expensive!”

She sighed, and patted Oikawa’s head, “You’re still the same kid, even at university.” 

They left his sister’s room, and walked out to the living room where Takeru was watching a Yu-Gi-Oh rerun. 

“Alright I’m going to go out now and meet up with your dad. Anything you need before I leave?”

Takeru shook his head, “No, I’m good. Love you.”

“I love you too. Be good for Uncle Tooru.”

“I will.”

“Stay out of trouble,” His sister barked, this time towards Oikawa.

He put his hands out in front of him in feigned innocence, “Oh how you wound me, onee-chan.”

All he got in response was a glare, and she shut the door behind her. 

“Alright Takeru, Uncle here has the best afternoon planned for you!” All he received in response was Takeru blinking at him. 

“Are you going to make me go somewhere weird?”

“I would never!”

And that’s how they ended up outside their local fire station, forking over 1,000 yen for admission to the all-day-pancake-breakfast fundraiser. Oikawa had heard the girls in his lecture whispering about how the hot firefighters were, and how strong they looked, and the fundraiser just happened to coincide with the weekend of his sister’s wedding anniversary. 

“How many do you want?” 

Oikawa turned his attention to the firefighter in front of him. He was built, black shirt straining against his biceps, and he was wearing a red apron to sell the wholesome vibe of the fundraiser. He was handsome too, in a boyish and charming way. His hair, though not styled in the slightest, looked soft to the touch. Oikawa blinked, as his mind caught up to what he was asked. Takeru frowned, and tugged Oikawa’s hand. 

“Oh, uh two each?” Oikawa laughed slightly, trying to cover up the fact that he was just oogling this poor firefighter. 

The firefighter didn’t respond, and began to make the pancakes. His muscles tugged at his shirt while he worked, and when he bent over to get more pancake batter his shirt shifted to reveal a taught back. Oikawa nearly drooled. 

“Syrup and butter are at the end of the line. Thank you for the support,” The firefighter set the paper plates down in front of Oikawa and Takeru.

Oikawa then decided he was in love. 

And so it began. Once a month Oikawa would knock on his sister’s door, ask Takeru if he wanted to go get pancakes with his “favorite uncle.” Each time Takeru would sigh and put on his shoes, allowing Oikawa to lead him to the fire station. Each time the boyish firefighter would look up at them and swiftly make their pancakes, commenting about how they were here every month, and how the station appreciated their continued support. 

Until the fifth month.

“Uncle Tooru I don’t want to go!” Takeru whined, crossing his arms and pointedly refusing to put on his shoes.

“Takeru please! I’ll buy you whatever you want from the store!” Oikawa pleaded.

“No, the new special for Yu-Gi-Oh is on today and I want to watch it!”

“Your mom can record it!”

“No, go by yourself. You only bring me so you don’t look weird,” Takeru stuck out his tongue and shut the door. Oikawa swore he heard his sister laugh.

-

The sixth month Oikawa asked, Takeru agreed and they set on their way to the fire station. 

“Oh you’re back,” The boyish one said, holding the spatula in his hand.

“Yu-Gi-Oh was on last time,” Takeru explained, accepting his pancakes. 

“Yeah and what kind of Uncle would I be to drag him away,” Oikawa grumbled. 

The firefighter blinked, and then nodded his head, “Yu-Gi-Oh is very important.”

Oikawa stared at him incredulously. The firefighter fought back a smirk, as the pair walked away. 

-

Oikawa however, didn’t have to wait until the seventh month to see the hot firefighter again. Oikawa had just finished his tests in his hardest class, and was exhausted. He didn’t sleep the past few days, instead using the wee hours of the morning to cram information into his brain. As soon as the test was over, he trudged his way to his dorm, locking the door behind him (his roommate had dropped out earlier in the year), and he curled up in his blanket to sleep off the stress of the week. He was out like a light. So out he didn’t hear the fire alarm go off in his dorm, nor the sound of his door being kicked in. He didn’t wake up until he felt someone shake him awake. 

He opened his eyes and saw the boyish firefighter looking at him in full gear. 

“Are you okay, Oikawa?”

Oikawa didn’t respond, instead staring at the face in front of him, and wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He had decided this was some sort of weird dream--not that it was the first time he had dreamt of this firefighter.

“Why are you still inside didn’t you hear the alarm?”

“Are you real?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes I’m real. Come on, put on your shoes you weren’t accounted for outside the building. You’re just lucky it was a blunt that set off the alarm and that the building isn’t falling down.”

Oikawa nodded, and tumbled out of bed, yawning, “What’s your name?”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“You remind me of someone.”

“Do I really?” Iwaizumi smiled slightly, as he gently guided Oikawa down the three flights of stairs.

“Yeah, he found me crying in the woods as a kid brought me back to my parents. We were on vacation though, so I never saw him again.”

“Interesting,” Iwaizumi replied.

\- 

The next time they met at the pancake breakfast Oikawa kept staring at Iwaizumi strangely. Takeru was obliterating his pancakes, and Oikawa hadn’t even touched his plate. Iwaizumi seemed annoyed at this, and walked over to the pair.

“What’s wrong Trashykawa? you’ve never complained about my cooking before. Did I burn them?”

Oikawa snapped out of his daze and looked up at the man in front of him, “I never told you my name.”

“You seriously haven’t figured it out?”

“Figured what out?”

“Nothing,” he replied too quickly, “Some of the other guys told me your name.”

“I wanted to introduce myself properly!” Oikawa whined.

“Whatever, eat your pancakes.”

Oikawa did, and on the plate under a layer of syrup was a phone number. Oikawa blushed, and quickly typed out a message to the number.

You save me once and think you’re allowed to be sly?

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone and smirked at Oikawa from across the room, and then flipped him off as soon as Takeru looked away from the pair.

-

Oikawa saw Iwaizumi again a week later. They had been texting on and off verging on the edge of fliration, but never quite becoming more. 

Until Iwaizumi had asked to meet up for a coffee. 

And Oikawa was not overthinking this. Not in the slightest. They were just a couple of bros, meeting up for some coffee at a local cafe. Nothing more. 

He certainly did not text his sister frantic outfit options, and was now sitting on facetime with her.

“For the last time Tooru you cannot wear your plaid shorts to a date!”

“It’s not a date!”

“Do you want it to be a date?”

Oikawa did not respond. 

“Wear the turtleneck with your tight jeans.”

“Thanks onee-chan!”

“And your glasses. Guys love glasses.”

Guys did in fact love glasses, as evidenced by Iwaizumi blushing when he saw Oikawa with the accessory. 

“Didn’t know you wore contacts,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Didn’t know you had clothes other than that uniform,” Oikawa said, nudging the man beside him. Iwaizumi wore a jean jacket over a plain shirt with joggers, a black hat covering the messy hair he normally sported. 

They paid for their drinks and sat at a table, and began chatting about nothing in particular, and letting hours pass by. It was the middle of spring, and once they had grown restless in the cafe they decided to walk around the town. 

“Iwa-chan, want to go to a fair? I saw one on my way here!”

“Iwa-chan?”

“Can I not call you that?

“N-No it’s fine. Let’s go.” 

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, and pulled him down the street.

Once they arrived Oikawa immediately pulled Iwaizumi to the ferris wheel. The operator latched them in, and Oikawa looked positively giddy. 

“I’ve never been on one of these,” Oikawa laughed.

“Really? You seem like the type to bring people here on dates a lot.”

Oikawa’s smile faltered slightly before laughing, and looking out into the distance, “I did have a lot of girlfriends when I was in high school, but they only liked the idea of me. They only cared about me for vanity’s sake.”

Iwaizumi looked at him for a moment, at his strange expression, before leaning back and saying, “Well, I have nothing to gain by being here, so don’t worry.” 

Iwaizumi decided this is when he truly fell in love with Oikawa. In the glow of the neon pink lights from the booths below, and the last remnants of daylight surrounding the pair. With Oikawa’s expression a strange mixture of sadness and wistfulness. He looked young. Like a boy. Like the boy he had once guided back to his family. The wheel stopped, and Oikawa turned his attention back to Iwaizumi, a smile falling back on his lips.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, “I can tell.”

Iwaizumi sweared his heart stopped

As soon as the ride ended, Oikawa once again dragged Iwaizumi to various stalls, and he stopped suddenly.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan look!” He pointed up at the prizes at a basketball game stand. 

There was a teddy bear with a grumpy expression on its face, “It looks like you Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi frowned at that, but pulled his wallet out of his pocket, “I’d like to play.”

The operator nodded, and started up the game. To get the bear he had to get twenty free throws in a row.

And it began. It took five tries, but the operator handed Iwaizumi--sweaty and ten dollars poorer--the bear.

“You’re so cool Iwa-chan!” 

It was worth the ten dollars just to see a true smile on Oikawa’s face.

-

The next pancake dinner Oikawa was positively giddy to see Iwaizumi in his uniform. The weather was warming up, and since the fire station’s garage wasn’t air conditioned, Iwaizumi’s shirt would stick to his muscles. Takeru kept giving him weird looks on their way to the fire station. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried as soon as he walked into the station. 

Iwaizumi’s face flushed, “What are you doing here Shittykawa?”

Oikawa covered Takeru’s ears, and frowned at the other, “You’re so mean! Can’t I come support my boyfriend at his job?” 

“Shut up and eat your pancakes.” Iwaizumi huffed, and shoved two plates of pancakes at Oikawa.  
-

It was a few days later when Oikawa began preparing something for Iwaizumi’s birthday. They had been together for about a month at this point and Oikawa was excited to do something nice for Iwaizumi. He was in his dorm’s kitchen making his sister’s chocolate chip cookie recipe, his favorite cookies. He wanted to begin sharing all his favorites with Iwaizumi, and he figured these cookies were a good way to start. 

He put the cookies in the oven, and set a timer for fifteen minutes. 

Once the timer rang, he pulled the cookies out, and turned off the oven.

Someone then ushered him into a Smash tournament in the game room. Everything was fine, until the fire alarm suddenly went off. 

“Shit!” Oikawa called, and rushed with the rest of his dorm outside of the building. On his way out, Oikawa watched as the kitchen slowly engulfed in flames. He watched his cookies begin to burn to a crisp, fire dancing tauntingly at him. It was then he realized he left something in his dorm. 

“I’ll be out in a second!” Oikawa called.

“Dude, the building is burning down!” Someone called.

“I’ll be fine!”

He rushed into his room, and grabbed the grumpy bear sitting on top of his bed. It was irrational, but the thought of leaving this bear didn’t sit right with Oikawa. He then turned to leave the building, and started down the flights of stairs, but he was too late. Flames licked at the stairs of the first floor. Smoke began to fill the staircase, so he pressed his hand on the door to the second floor, it was cold. He opened up the door, and coughed. It wasn’t ablaze quite yet, but smoke was flowing from the crack underneath the door. He held onto the bear.

He was scared. 

He just hoped Iwaizumi got there in time. He hoped he didn’t have to traumatize his boyfriend by having Iwaizumi find a body instead of--

No he wouldn’t think like that. Iwaizumi would find him. Just like last time.

-

When Iwaizumi had gotten the call to the station, panic filled his stomach. That was Oikawa’s dorm. He frantically pulled on his gear, and rushed into the fire truck. 

Once they arrived on the scene Iwaizumi asked if everyone was accounted for. 

“Everyone besides Oikawa Tooru, he went back to get something from his dorm and hasn’t come out yet.”

Iwaizumi immediately turned around and ran into the building.

“Shit, shit, shit shit,” he chanted. He rushed through the first floor, searching each room in case Oikawa had gotten stuck on his way out.

After clearing the first floor, He moved on to the second floor, breaking down the door from the staircase leading to the second floor.

“Tooru!” He called out, searching frantically for the other. The room was incredibly smokey.

“Hajime,” A weak voice called out. 

Iwaizumi quickly followed the voice, and saw Oikawa sat on the ground, clutching that stupid bear. He didn’t look hurt, just woozy.

“You absolute dumbass! You ran into a burning building for a bear?”  
Oikawa looked up and locked eyes with Iwaizumi, he smiled, and reached his arms out towards the other. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arms, and steadied him. He gave Oikawa another once over, and dragged his gloved hand through Oikawa’s hair, making sure he was real. 

“I felt bad leaving it behind,” Oikawa said back weakly, beginning to lose consciousness. 

Iwaizumi grabbed the bear from Oikawa, and hoisted the taller man over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and ran out of the building.

“I need oxygen over here!” Iwaizumi called out, bringing Oikawa over to the ambulance. After stabilizing him, they drove off, and Iwaizumi stayed behind to finish his job.

The firefighters had put out the fire, and there was surprisingly little fire damage. It appeared the fire had been started by a blunt that hadn’t been put out properly.

As soon as everyone’s safety was secured, Iwaizumi rushed to the hospital to see Oikawa. When he arrived Oikawa was awake, with an oxygen mask on. He was luckily relatively unscathed with only a minor burn on his arm. Iwaizumi felt relief wash over him, and threw Oikawa’s stupid bear onto the bed next to him. 

“Don’t ever do that again. Did you even learn fire safety?! The number one rule is that you never run into a burning building. I can get you another teddy bear! But I can’t replace you,” Iwaizumi yelled, marching over to Oikawa’s bedside.

Iwaizumi was shaking. Oikawa could see the tremors in Iwaizumi’s hand as he reached out to cup Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi’s eyes were soft, yet firm, filled with worry and dread. 

“Okay?” His voice wasn’t sure. Iwaizumi sounded as if he was on the verge of tears, holding Oikawa’s face in his hands, dragging his thumb over the soot on Oikawa’s cheek. 

Oikawa nodded, and pulled Iwaizumi into a hug. 

-

“Are you going to make me pancakes?” Oikawa smirked, and leaned over Iwaizumi’s kitchen counter. 

Iwaizumi frowned, and gently bopped Oikawa on the head with a spatula. 

“Hey!” Oikawa frowned, and Iwaizumi pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead.

“Quit bothering me, I’m cooking you dinner.”

Oikawa huffed and moved to sit on the couch. He had gotten caught in the rain on his way back to his dorm, and happened to run into Iwaizumi on the way. Now he sat here, in one of Iwaizumi’s sweaters (it was slightly big on him, because Oikawa didn’t have Iwaizumi’s bulk), and Iwaizumi’s shorts, on Iwaizumi’s couch. It all felt incredibly domestic. He shifted to lay on his back, and slowly dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

That was until he was awoken by something pushing on his throat. 

He coughed and sputtered, sitting up pushing whatever was on his neck off of him. He looked down at the perpetrator and saw a calico cat staring back at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence. 

Oikawa picked up the little bastard, “Your cat nearly killed me!”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder, and shrugged, “Bean likes to cuddle.”

“Bean?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi entered the room, carrying two plates of souffle pancakes into the room.

“Babe, you didn’t!” Oikawa visibly lit up at the sight of the treat.

“You literally requested them.”

“Iwa-can! You do care!”

-

“Tell Uncle Tooru that Yu-Gi-Oh is way better than Pokemon!” Takeru wined, as he munched on a pancake. 

“No, Iwa-chan, tell Takeru that Pokemon’s longevity without having to change a protagonist makes it the superior series.”

“No, Iwaizumi-san, tell Uncle Tooru that retelling the same story with the same protagonist isn’t cool! Having different characters in the same universe with different stories is way cooler!”

“I agree with the kid. I liked the one where they rode on go carts.”

“Iwa-chan no!”

“YES! Uncle Tooru, I like him. You should keep him.”

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa flushed at that.

But watching Iwaizumi’s easy laughter with Takeru as he slipped him an extra pancake made Oikawa’s chest fill with admiration. Everything was just so easy with Iwaizumi. It always had been, from their first pancake breakfast. Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was something, someone special. 

And he wanted to hang on to this moment, though silly and dumb, and he wanted to remember the way Iwaizumi pulled Takeru into a head lock, scratching his head playfully. He wanted to remember the way Iwaizumi’s smile filled his whole face, and how his eyes and nose scrunched up to make room for it. He wanted to remember this moment because in this moment Oikawa knew Iwaizumi was the one.


End file.
